In the operation of firearms, it is sometimes desirable to apply lubricant to the bullets before they are inserted in the gun. This is particularly true in the case of muzzle loading rifles with which the projectile is separate from the powder and wadding, especially in those cases where the projectile is provided with circumferential grooves. The lubricant serves several purposes, i.e., facilitating the introduction of the bullet into the barrel of the gun and of sealing against the escape of gases around the bullet when the gun is fired.
Originally, the lubricant was applied with the fingers. This was not entirely satisfactory, not only because it was messy, but also because there was non-uniformity of application of the lubricant to the bullet. Apparatus was developed to assist in applying the lubricant to the bullet, but this prior art apparatus was not only complicated and expensive, but also involved a time-consuming operation. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated, in a novel manner, by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an apparatus for applying lubricant to a bullet without necessitating contact of the hands with the lubricant.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lubricating apparatus in which the lubricant can be applied very rapidly and sequentially to a series of bullets.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for applying lubricant thoroughly to a bullet whose surface is configured, as by circumferential grooves.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a lubricating apparatus that is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.